basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Xaari
Statistics Common Attribution: Xaari Cathegorical Attribution: Xaari Evolutionary Star System: Bashkarr System Star System of Prominence: *Bashkarr System *Everywhere where the Bashkarri are present Population Data: ~20 Billion Civilization Class: N/A Overview The Xaari is a common name for two different semi-aquatic species native to the flooded caverns of a landmass that once existed on Planet Virraduun. All Xaari were originally born from the now extinct Xaari queens, that always produced near identical eggs, the only difference being a single gene which later determined which caste and species the fully grown individual would be. Their peak of power and advancement ironically came shortly before the so-called doom of their species, when they invaded the oceans in search of new territories and resources. However, even with the great intellect of the queens coordinating their actions, they ultimately lost and became slaves to the race they sought to drive away. Today, supposedly all members of the Xaari species are sterile clones mass-produced by the Bashkarri condemned to serve forever as slaves. Evolutionary Analysis Approximately 3 million years ago, a small asteroid crashed into the flooded cavernous deeps of the now submerged continent of Barkash, located on the northern hemisphere of Virraduun. This object carried a massive amount of greenish crystals that emitted large quantities of radiation and warmth, drawing small cave dwelling creatures to swim to and live near it. One of those creatures were small tube worms which drawn by the warmth of the crystals, formed large colonies around them. However, due to the violent radiation emitted from the crystals, most of the tube worms died, but those that survived were slowly mutated over the generations. Over the course of time, these surviving tube worms warped violently and came to be what is today known as the Xaari queens, which as if somehow programmed, immediately started mass-producing eggs, creating an army. Around -30.000 GST, in their relentless attempt to expand and reproduce, the Xaari warriors and drones drained nearly all food resources in their cave ecosystem and were forced to venture into the vast ocean. However, they discovered another dominant species was already there, dependent on the resources and roaming the territories they sought to claim. With their massive numbers, they launched a frenzied attack on the native Bashkarri, but due to the disorganized nature of this attack and the need to be telepathically directed by the queens the Bashkarri attacked first, they failed. The last queens of the Xaari were kept captive, up until the Bashkarri were advanced enough to master cloning technologies. Afterwards, the queens became an unnecessary risk, and were exterminted, efficiently dooming the potential of the Xaari race as a whole. No new Xaari queens have been found since then, but the Bashkarri still keep their genetic material in highly secured vaults. Biological Analysis The only true and original members of the Xaari species were the queens, who were large, intelligent and intimidating worm-like creatures, but generally helpless on their own. From them, the rest of the Xaari came, which were just violent mutations of the queens original genes, but nonetheless, the only living representatives of the species today. The Xaari can be divided into three groups, and two subgroups: *'Warriors, The Xa:' The warriors, also known as the Xa, are creatures that can best be described as a strange and impossible cross between a worm and an eel. Their bodies were built so they would be agile but still very hard to penetrate due to the nature of their hardened carpace, which is akin to armors used by many primitive civilizations. The Xa are blind, vicious, relentless and aggressive by nature, but can be controlled by a Bashkarri slave driver. The Xa, have a rare subgroup of creatures called Xa'Bar, which are gargantuan and vastly more powerful versions of the Xa. It is assumed that there is only a few of them left. *'Worker Drones, The Ari' The workers, also known as the Ari, are the off-shot of the Xaari race best suited for manual labor. They are very similar to most beetles found everywhere across the galaxy. The Ari do not possess any bones, but instead have a tough exoskeleton which protects their vital organs. Like the Xa, the Ari are also blind, but have a highly developed sense of electroception, allowing them to effectively navigate in their surroundings. The Ari also have a subgroup of called Ari'Shan, which have a highly complex organ that the creature inflates when in danger, followed by a violent explosion that pretty much kills anything in a small radius, and is capable of destroying or disabling land vehicles. *'The Queens' Work in Progress '--This page is a work in progress, if you wish to contribute in some way or have suggestions please refer to the talk page.' Category:Marginally sentient species